Idealizar
by chipikroou
Summary: Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y fue imposible seguir hablando. Lo había visto venir, esos maravillosos meses habían comenzado a tener unos extraños sube y baja que él, al ser su primera relación amorosa, había creído eran normales.


**Idealizar.**

**.**

¿Hace cuánto que estaban saliendo? ¿Diez meses? ¿Más? No lo sabía con exactitud. Lo cierto es que habían sido días de dicha, felicidad y un extraña plenitud, además de un sentimiento de pertenecía que jamás creyó que necesitaba... ni si quiera sabía que podía sentir eso y esos días a lado de ella se lo habían demostrado.

¿La quería? Sí.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Ella lo miro extrañada unos momentos y sus mejillas se colorearon. No pudo evitar sentir algo al ver esas mejillas encendidas.

¿La adoraba? Sí.

– ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?

Le encantaba escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por esos labios suaves. Se acomodó mejor, estaban en el café donde habían tenido su primera cita, sentados en la misma mesa, de esas que tienen sillones, en lugar de sillas. Como era costumbre, no había mucha gente y olía a pan dulce recién orneado; la luz entraba por las ventanas, dándole a todo un brillo ligeramente parecido al de los dibujos en los cuentos de hadas y eso hacía que su belleza resaltara. Le tomó las manos.

– No lo sé, Hinata-chan. – Sonrío ampliamente. – ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Hinata lo miró en silencio, antes de voltear hacia el frente y encogerse de hombros. – No ha pasado… nada...

Asintió y rio junto con ella, nervioso. – Si, bueno... Creo que ayer hablamos mucho por teléfono... – Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió poquito y asintió, compartiendo su risa pronto y mirando al lado contrario; la risa se cortó de inmediato y soltó las manos del rubio. Se alisó la fada, era ese uno de sus tantos tics nerviosos, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos unos momentos, sintiéndose triste.

– Naruto-kun... hay algo... de-de lo que quiero hablar...

Había mirado sus manos mientras lo decía y él la había obligado a mirarla a los ojos; desvío la mirada al terminar de decir aquello, huyendo a aquellos ojos azules llenos de confusión y claridad. Apretó las manos sobre su falda e inhaló, conteniendo el aire unos momentos, armándose de valor. Naruto sintió que el estómago le dolía.

– Creo que... es-esto debe parar.

Y lo que procedió fue un asfixiante silencio que casi le provoca a Hinata salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Por qué se quedaba callado? ¿Por qué? Ella había esperado una de sus verborreas, que le preguntara el porqué de su decisión; algo a lo que no estaba preparada, pero parecía preferir.

– ¿Por qué? – Y de nuevo calló, mirándola, consternado.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, necesitaba que hablara más… ¿por qué se callaba? – Es que...

Los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas a ambos.

– ¿Qué...?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y fue imposible seguir hablando. Lo había visto venir, esos maravillosos meses habían comenzado a tener unos extraños sube y baja que él, al ser su primera relación amorosa, había creído eran normales. Había atribuido la seriedad de la muchacha a su personalidad tranquila; siempre supo que era del tipo de los callados y creía que había dejado de hablar porque se sentía cómoda con él y podía ser ella misma... O por lo menos se había convencido de ello. Quiso abrazarla fuerte, pero se contuvo. Todas esas noches pensando que Hinata iba a mandarlo al diablo en cualquier momento no habían sido paranoias como Sasuke había dicho.

Naruto tuvo que respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para tranquilizarse. Su voz sonó apretada y forzada al hablar.

– Metí la pata, ¿cierto?

Negó de inmediato. – No, no... ha sido muy... lindo, a-atento...

Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por una de las mejillas de Hinata y la limpió rápidamente. Naruto miró por la ventana, sonriendo triste. – ¿Entonces?

No pudo decirlo, su voz pareció irse. Se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó un sollozo. ¿Cuánto había añorado aquello? ¡Toda su vida! Naruto había sido quien le había robado el aliento desde que era pequeña; había sido su impulso a través de la vida, gracias a su ejemplo de perseverancia ella se había esforzado por ser mejor ninja. La relación que llevaban había sido corta y llena de alegría... ¡Y ella lo estaba mandado todo al carajo! El amor de su vida, los sueños y el esfuerzo, a la basura.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo e intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que hablar, no podía irse así como así y dejar las cosas inconclusas, debía terminar con lo que había empezado y armar se de valor, así como lo había hecho aquel día, frente a Pain.

– ¿Hinata? – Lo miró unos momentos, antes de desviar la mirada y limpiarse las lágrima; Naruto sintió que el corazón se le partía, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, pero comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor. – Es por el clan, ¿cierto?

Negó. – El clan… no tiene… nada que ver…

Se agachó un poco para poder verla a los ojos. – ¿Hay alguien más?

La mirada que recibió lució ofendida y dolorida, tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose estúpido cuando Hinata negó. Se recargó en la butaca y miró por la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar, todos hablando alegremente.

– ¿Por qué debemos parar?

Respiró profundo y se mentalizó. – Verás… hace unos días me di cuenta… que… no soy feliz… y tu… dejaste de serlo…

¿Qué caso tenía seguir con aquello? Se había dado cuenta que estar con Naruto no era lo que había pensado, lo había idealizado… había añorado tanto aquella relación, convenciéndose de que él era el único, que era el indicado y ahora que se daba cuenta que no era así. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que no quería partirle el corazón… no lo soportaría.

– Y… no quiero que… seas infeliz…

Y Naruto aprieta las manos con fuerza, siente que la odia, pero ese sentimiento se va tan pronto como llega y entonces le carcome la culpa; se traga las ganas de pedirle que le dé una segunda oportunidad y de prometer que las cosas serán distintas y que ella será feliz y que todos esos altibajos desaparecerán… pero se contiene. Hinata llora silenciosamente, esperando que él se vaya y la deje, pero él se queda y lo hace en silencio. Y le duele.

Entonces Naruto no aguanta y le pide que se quede… pero la decisión ya está tomada, ambos merecen ser felices. _Tu más que nada… _Piensa ella.

– Lo siento… te confundí… luego te di esperanzas… y ahora te lo quito todo… yo lo siento, en verdad…

Su cuerpo convulsiona y se levanta, sin poder continuar ahí dentro, le falta el aire y el corazón le late con fuerza; quizá se desmaye. Naruto la imita, pero la abraza con fuerza, robándole el poco aliento que aún posee y respirando su aroma por una última vez. Porque lo ha visto en sus ojos perlados, claros y traslucidos, que dejan ver todo lo que ella siente y está pensando, en verdad se está alejando, en verdad no era feliz… en verdad está terminando.

Y Hinata sufre durante ese abrazo, porque sabe que lo que ha hecho, ha sido un terrible daño. No va a perdonarse nunca haber jugado, aunque no fuera su intención en un principio y con dificultad se aleja de él, rogándole a los cielos porque no le vuelva a abrazar… pero la toma de la mano y ella solo puede sollozar de nuevo y cubrirse el rostro con la otra. Ha pensado demasiado en eso y ya no sabe, más que todo aquello lo había idealizado y quizá se había convencido de que sería el indicado. Había idealizado y estaba pagando el precio.

Y ella lo mira, sintiéndose aterrada, porque es justo cuando se está preguntando si en verdad lo quiere o solo fue una extraña fantasía creada por su mente al haberlo admirado tanto. Y las lágrimas salen aún más frecuentes, su corazón se siente débil y desvía la mirada; sus hombros convulsionan, sus cejas se juntan con fuerza y sus ojos se cierran. Y Naruto siente que pierde todo entonces, porque ha visto algo en los ojos de ella que había temido durante la última semana; la toma por los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y ella lo hace… y ve dolor, pero también siente alivio, porque ahí está ese brillo de nuevo.

– ¿Me quieres? – Y Hinata asiente y él sonríe. – Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

– Ya lo intenté… Naruto-kun… pero… no…

Pero ya no puede, ya quiso arreglar eso antes… desde el primer bajón que él sintió, desde el primer día en que él había comenzado a preguntarle porqué estaba tan callada. Y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero Naruto siente que se lo dio en los labios, pues saborea algo amargo y le dice adiós antes de que ella se aleje, ella le vuelve a pedir perdón. Y la verdad, es que ambos lo sienten.

Hinata se marcha a casa corriendo, al llegar se topa de frente con una muy tranquila Hanabi, a quien se abraza con fuerza y rompe en llanto; la muchacha simplemente mira al frente, confundida por aquel extraño arrebato y solo atina a darle unas suaves palmadas a su hermana mayor en la espalda. _Tenías razón, Hanabi_. Y Hanabi no puede evitar sentir que algo le incómoda.

Naruto huye al campo de entrenamiento, dónde se encuentra con un muy cansado Sasuke a quien le suelta un buen derechazo; el azabache lo mira en silencio, sorprendido y molesto, a punto de contestar la ofensa pero se sorprende al ver que el rubio cae de rodillas y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. _Tenía la razón, teme._ Y Sasuke desvía la mirada.

* * *

**¿Me odian?**

No tienen que decirlo, yo lo sé... Espero les haya gustado o no les haya gustado y me la quieran rayar c: Créanme, en esta historia no me sorprendería encontrar algún insulto o inconformidad. En fin.

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 7 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
